Aaron and Emily: A Rite of Passage
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: A few quiet moments with Daddy and baby and Morgan gets in trouble. HP JRo ReA MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So got another Aaron and Emily for you. This was supposed to Hotch's first case back but with Sam's team last week, he went back early. Now, I'm having Emily out until Bethany is three months old. That's how long my mom took leave for me and my siblings. So Emily's first case back will be the next story. I'll see if you can guess who's going to become Bethany's babysitter. For this one, first I must say, poor Emily! She's going to have a ringing in her ears for hours. Now, this story is going to take place AFTER the latest snapshot, about Bethany's ear infection. So Bethany is recovering. Have fun.

Bethany is 9 weeks old, just over two months.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am going to pout now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch picked Bethany up and headed out of her room. "Come on angel, let's get your medicine all taken before Mommy and Jack get up."

Bethany had been taking her medicine for her ear infection for five days now. She had five left but it was tricky. She didn't like the taste of it. However, on her fourth day of taking it, they had discovered if Hotch gave it to her, she took it without much fuss.

"She's a Daddy's girl." Emily said. said.

Hotch had snorted and agreed. She was his daughter, of course she was a daddy's girl.

Quickly giving Bethany her medicine, Hotch grabbed and heated a bottle from the fridge. Once it was ready, he moved over to the window seat and sat down. Since the first day they'd fallen asleep there, the window seat had become Hotch and Bethany's place. Sitting Bethany against his bent legs, Hotch placed the bottle in her mouth. They just sat there for a few minutes before Emily came downstairs.

"I had a feeling you already had her up." Emily said, kissing them both on the head. "Did she take her meds?"

Hotch nodded as he moved to burp Bethany. "She did and now she's taking her bottle perfectly."

Emily smiled at the two. "Well here's hoping you can still get her to do things this nicely when she's a teen."

Hotch groaned. "Em, she's barely over two months, can we not go there please? I have a budget meeting this morning."

Emily laughed as she moved to the kitchen. "Sorry, I forgot about that. Are they going to try and cut Reid's coffee expenses again?

Hotch chuckled. "I hope not. That was one of the weirdest arguments I've ever had."

Emily nodded. "I can see how that would be weird. Defending your agents need for massive amounts of coffee. Yeah even saying it sounds weird. Any idea if you have a case?"

"JJ said yesterday she might have one for us," Hotch said giving Bethany the rest of her bottle. "but I won't know until I get in."

Emily finished starting the coffee. "I'm gonna go wake Jack. You got her?"

Hotch nodded. "We are just fine."

Emily smiled. "Yes you are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Now remember, anything that happens to Emily while she was pregnant and now on leave in the episodes, happens to Austin instead. So Morgan practically deafening Em, that's Austin in the story.)

Hotch tried to hide his laughter as Austin sat across from Morgan on the plane, a glare parked on the young woman's face.

"Oh come on, you can't still be mad." Morgan said, noticing the glare.

"You almost killed her hearing Derek," Dave said. "she'll be mad for as long as she wants."

"Emily and Garcia both plan on giving their own input on shooting that gun in the car when we get back." Hotch said.

Hotch flopped back. "I can't win."

"Not with the women on our team man." Reid said. "I thought you would have learned that years ago."

"I'm a slow learner." Morgan grumbled.

"That's an understatement." JJ and Austin echoed.

Morgan threw his hands up in defeat.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bounced a very happy Bethany on her knee while they sat in Hotch's office. She knew the team would be back soon and Garcia had Jack on the floor, where they were playing with Jack's army men. Garcia looked up at Bethany's giggling.

"Well she seems a lot happier then when I talked to you a few days ago." Garcia said.

"Ah you talked to me before we figured out that Bethany likes to have Daddy give her her medicine." Emily said. "She doesn't give him a fuss."

Garcia laughed. "Oh great, just what the team needs, a Daddy's girl."

"And what's wrong with my daughter being a Daddy's girl?"

The four in the room turned to find Hotch looking at Garcia with a raised brow. However his tough look melted when Bethany giggled and Hotch broke into a smile. He walked over and picked his daughter up while sitting beside Emily. He kissed Emily and Jack, who stood to greet his father before looking towards the door.

"Come in Morgan, you might as well get it over with now." Hotch said to the man hiding in the doorway. "You really don't want them coming after you."

Emily and Garcia stood as Morgan walked in. Hotch stood as well with Bethany and motioned Jack out of the room.

"Let's leave Uncle Derek to his punishment." Hotch said.

Jack and Bethany giggled and the three left Morgan alone with the two women.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long, I know but the episode itself was just so...perfect that I couldn't really mess with it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
